The purpose of this study is to evaluate the success rate of transphenoidal surgery for acromegaly. All 120 patients with acromegaly who underwent transsphenoidal surgery for acromegaly by one surgeon from 1980 to 1991 will be evaluated to determine the long term cure rate for surgical treatment of this disease.